1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display which improves durability and suppresses the generation of defects, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have a self-emissive characteristic. Therefore, unlike liquid crystal displays, OLED displays do not require a separate light source, and thus their thickness and weight can be reduced. Furthermore, OLED displays have a variety of desirable properties, such as low power consumption, high luminance, quick response, and the like. Therefore, OLED displays are drawing attention as upcoming alternative displays for portable electronic devices.
In general, an organic light emitting display includes a display substrate having an organic light emitting element, an encapsulation substrate disposed to face the display substrate and covering the organic light emitting element of the display substrate, and a sealant for bonding and sealing the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate display substrate together. However, the mechanical strength of the organic light emitting diode display is weak due to the presence of a void between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate.
To solve this problem, a filler is filled in the space between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate by a vacuum bonding method to thereby improve durability against external impact.
However, if the space between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate is filled with a filler, the filler comes in contact with the sealant formed along edges of the display substrate and encapsulation substrate. In this procedure, the filler exerts a negative effect on the curing process of the sealant to thereby make the sealant defective. Therefore, the sealant cannot stably bond and seal the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.